


Flames Eternal

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot, Present Tense, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Marcus' life has never been easy and it's not about to get any easier
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Flames Eternal

_When I was a child, I heard voices  
Some would sing and some would scream  
You soon find you have few choices  
I learned the voices died with me_

Marcus peers through the crack in the door. There’s so many figures huddled around the fireplace but he can spot his parents easily. He wants to run to his mother, but it’s the first time he’s ever seen her like this. Eyebrows wrought with worry, mouth barely moving as the group talks in hushed whispers. 

He has sensed something has not been right for a while, but to see it with his own eyes sends a shiver down Marcus’ spine. Creeping back upstairs to his bedroom, he curls into his bed, afraid of the masked faces he’ll see outside his window.

_When I was a child, I'd sit for hours  
Staring into open flame  
Something in it had a power  
Could barely tear my eyes away_

Despite the heat of the fire, Marcus feels none of it. He glares at the flickers and waves, using all of the magic that lies within him. His parents are gone. That is to say, they have no time for him anymore. All he wants is the happiness he felt a mere few months ago. The world was brighter then. 

He doesn’t turn when the floorboards creak behind him and as his father picks him up to tuck him into bed, Marcus’ eyes don’t stray from the fire. The logs crackle but Marcus knows no magic can fix what has changed.

_All you have is your fire  
And the place you need to reach   
Don't you ever tame your demons  
But always keep 'em on a leash_

The first year at Hogwarts is lonely. Marcus keeps to himself and snaps at anyone who comes near him. He can hear the murmured rumors, the conclusions the other children have come to. He doesn’t need them. He doesn’t need anyone. In six more years, he can finally leave this hell and do as he pleases, far away from the cold strictness of his parents. 

There’s only a handful of children that try their luck with Marcus. Two manage to break down a barrier, but the other, Marcus doesn’t trust. His smile is too big with wild energy to match. It doesn’t help that he’s a Gryffindor and Marcus has learned to leave them well enough alone. 

He ignores the boy’s waves, gestures of hello and follows his fellow Slytherins. At the very least, Terence and Adrian may prove useful in time, tools that will help him get to where he needs to be.

_When I was 16, my senses fooled me  
Thought gasoline was on my clothes  
I knew that something would always rule me  
I knew the scent was mine alone_

The realization strikes Marcus to his core and he gasps for air. It couldn’t have happened, especially not like this. Everything is constricting, but Marcus can’t run, can’t pull away. He wants to cry and scream, but the thought of showing any weakness keeps the emotions at bay. 

Oliver’s face is in front of his own, staring, curious, before a jolt runs up Marcus’ spine. The kiss is tender, Oliver’s rough hands are caressing his own, leaving Marcus a shaking mess. They say nothing when the embrace ends, but Marcus knows everything has flipped onto its head. His life makes no sense once again and all he can do is follow as Oliver leads them away.

_All you have is your fire  
And the place you need to reach  
Don't you ever tame your demons  
But always keep 'em on a leash_

There are disapproving faces everywhere, but Marcus couldn’t care less. For once, the pit in his stomach doesn’t exist and he carries himself with a new confidence. There is something to be said for what he feels now, for his friends, for Oliver. While there may still be walls closing in, Marcus steels himself. He is ready.

_When I was a man I thought it ended  
When I knew love's perfect ache  
But my peace has always depended  
On all the ashes in my wake_

Oliver sleeps peacefully and Marcus wishes to crawl back into the bed. However, the dark sky sends him a warning, the time cut short all too soon. This is the best he can do, but his heart tears him in every direction. He kneels down, running a hand down Oliver’s face as he lays a kiss on his forehead. Perhaps they will be lucky, the life they want so desperately will finally be theirs.

For now, it all must wait. The decision has been made and there is no turning back for Marcus.

_All you have is your fire  
And the place you need to reach  
Don't you ever tame your demons  
But always keep 'em on a leash_

Marcus nods at the gathering before him. The mission has been made clear and all have been given their assigned positions. Marcus wants to say his parents look proud, but their faces are hardly recognizable. If they know their own son, they don’t dare show it. 

As the group breaks, some apparating, others leaving by broom, Marcus takes a breath. This isn’t how he wanted to be reunited with Oliver, but life likes to play its cruel games. 

With the conflict rising within him, Marcus raises the silver mask to his face and apparates to the chaos that awaits him.

**Author's Note:**

> just posting a bunch of old fics ye


End file.
